


All the Light We Cannot Touch

by humanthefangirl



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Brother! Clint Barton, Deaf Clint Barton, F/M, Fluff, Reader loves to fix people, all of the fluff, more characters as the story progresses - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:16:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4989904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanthefangirl/pseuds/humanthefangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a mutant you understand what it's like for people to be scared of you. Despite countless warning from the avengers and Clint who is like a brother to you, you befriend Bucky.<br/>(It seems really dramatic but really that because I'm not very good a summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever published fanfiction. So I apologize in advance if it is crappy :) Feedback is super appreciated! Also this chapter has a lot of dialogue...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They mention the circus in some of Clint's origin stories so I decided to use it to explain the family dynamic between the reader and clint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's pretty self-explanatory

You couldn't believe it, you were finally going to visit Clint at Stark tower. When you were a child you found out about your mutation. You knew how much your parents hated the idea of mutants so you left - ran away to the circus; where Clint found you and you had been like family ever since. And you were finally going to get to see him in what felt like years (in reality it was only a couple of months but when he was constantly putting himself in danger it weighed on you.)  


Sure Clint had described Stark tower to you, and you've seen it on the news and in the New York city sky line. But you were not prepared for how luxurious it looked on the inside. A security guard approached you as you entered the huge glass doors and dragged your suitcase down the white glossy marble title of the lobby.  


"Can I help you m'am?" he didn't look at that helpful  


"Yes, actually I'm looking for Clint Barton." You replied and smiled with your lips hoping it would make you look friendly.  


"I'm sure you and Hawkeye are besties" he didn't look all that sure either, "I'll just tell him he has a visitor and what did you say your name was again?"  


"Um...actually" You stopped him before he could page Clint," he doesn't know I'm coming, it's a surprise. Just tell him his favorite secret is here to see him." The security guard looked puzzled and slightly offended but eventually made his way towards the elevator you presume to talk to Clint.

"My favorite WHAT!?" Clint also looked puzzled and slightly offended.  


"That's what she said sir." the security guard replied feeling slightly uncomfortable and regretting bothering Clint at all.  


"OOoooOO Clint do you have a mistress, I would've assumed that you off all people would be a decent husband" Tony Stark interjected from the doorway. He just *happened* to walk by just in time to ease drop- sorry, *listen to their conversation.  


" I do not have a mistress Stark!"  


" Well if you're not going to go down and talk to your poor mistress let's at least pull up some audio/video shall we? Friday pull up the video of the lobby," he spoke to nowhere in particular, "zoom in on the girl dragging the suit case"  


"Really Stark?"  


"I'm just trying to help you out, that's what friends are for." Tony smugly said as Friday zoomed in on you sitting on the arm of one of the black leather chairs in the lobby eyeing your phone. "She's cute Clint, but a little to young for you don't you think?" Tony turned around to hoping to get a reaction from the archer, but only saw the doors of the elevator closing

"(Y/N) What are you doing here?" Clint practically shouted out of the elevator as soon as the door opened.  


"Are you telling me you aren't excited to see your baby sis" You joked through a smile.  


"I'm telling you I'm not excited for the team to meet my baby sis." he chuckled as he suffocated you in a hug that you felt was overdue.  


"I missed you." you said trying to blink back tears as you lay your head on his shoulder. You weren't a crier but it was such a relief to see him in person.  


"I talked to you yesterday kid." You pulled away.  


"Clint if I had almost died you would've gotten on the first flight to come and see me. I'm happy you went to see Laura and the kids, but you could've taken me with you. School is not that important. I haven't even got to see my nephew yet!"  


" I know, I'm sorry kiddo. Let's get your bags upstairs we can talk about this when you're settled." Clint grabbed the black strap located at the side of your suitcase and started towards the elevator. "So how's uni-life treating you are there any cute boys?" he raised a eyebrow, "or maybe girls"  


"Clint!"  


"Okay I get it you don't want to talk about your love life, with the old man."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do mean Clint has a mistress?" Steve asked Tony. Sure the Avengers were a busy group of people but when they weren't saving the world, they spent a decent amount of time gossiping.  


"I mean a young, gorgeous woman, showed up with a suitcase and called herself his 'favorite secret'" Tony answered matter of factly.  


"I do not believe that means that Clint has a mistress, their relationship looks friendly. It even mirrors that of Lady Darcy and myself." Thor chimed in as he eyed the video Tony replayed.  


"Clint doesn't have a mistress" an authoritative female voice said. The boys turned from the video they were huddled around to see a not so impressed Natasha.  


"Why are you so sure?" Tony wondered.  


"Because I've known Clint for a long time, but she's known him longer. They're family in every way that counts."  


"Well, she's very pretty" Steve stated as the faint ding of the elevator sounded.  


"She's off limits" Clint said with one arm around you and the other holding your suitcase, "Anyone who hurts her will get shot.... and I never miss"  


"I can take care of myself Clint!" you laughed and mock hit him in the shoulder. You appreciated when Clint became all overprotective older brother, but you were very proud of how independent you were.  


"I know but I like to feel needed." he smiled removing his hand from your shoulder,"Everyone, this is (Y/N)"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you want me to include any other ships in this story. BTW (Y/N/N) stand for your nick name.

The Avengers each introduced themselves at first being around them was a little intimating, because they were all incredibly fit, successful and gorgeous. But they were all very welcoming and encouraged you to feel at home. After introductions were over Natasha approached you, "(Y/N/N), how have you been?"  


"I'd be better if you guys weren't constantly in danger, or maybe if you visited me every once and a while, so I know you're not rotting in a cell somewhere in some remote country!" you replied. Natasha has been family to Clint for a long time and you worried about her just as much as you worried about him.  


"I think some of us forget there are people who care about our well-being." she said, you threw your arms around Natasha. You knew she still thought of herself as undeserving of happiness and the whole Bruce situation didn't make it any better, but there was no way in hell that you were going to let her get away with thinking that no one cared about her.  


"Well maybe if 'some of us' called every once and a while I could remind them!" When you pulled away you could see that Natasha had the smallest of smiles.  


"So first impressions?" Natasha asked smoothly changing the subject.  


"Everyone is really nice, and gorgeous holy shit! How does anyone concentrate -" you trailed off as you noticed a man sitting on a white suede couch. He had shoulder length brown hair that fell in his eyes and he was wearing a navy long-sleeve shirt and khaki pants, "I don't remember meeting him.." Natasha turned around and followed your eyes.  


"You weren't introduced" she had her poker face on which meant there was something she wasn't telling you  


"Should I go talk to him?"  


"Knock yourself out but don't be surprised if you don't get a response." Her face remained still, and you knew you weren't going to get anymore information from her so you gave Natasha another hug, before crossing the room stopping in front of the white couch. Now that you were close to the man you could see more detail in his face, he had stubble that implied that he hadn't shaved in a couple of days, a jaw line you could cut yourself on, and piercing blue eyes. He was an attractive man, but he looked tired 

"Hi!" you said as you smiled and stretched your arm out for a handshake, "I'm (Y/N) a friend of Clint's." The man slowly looked up until his blue eyes were looking into yours. Something about his stare made you feel awkward and him not taking your hand made it worse. "This is the part where you shake my hand and tell me your name." you said jokingly. Still nothing. "Okay so you're not big on contact..." you lowered your hand to your side. At least that helped to alleviate some of the tension," good to know...I guess I'll see you around then." 

As you were turning to leave he mumbled,"My name is James." You attempted to shoot him a smile to let him know you heard him but his eyes were now on his hands. Which you noticed one of which were gloved.  


"I'll see you later than, James" you spun on your heels to meet Clint. When you noticed everyone in the room was focused on your interaction.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"What was that about?" you asked Clint as he shut the door to his apartment in Stark towers. The apartment was almost as luxurious as the lobby, with high ceilings and large windows that took up nearly one entire wall, not to mention the view.  


"It was about Bucky- we don't think he's ready for civilian interaction just yet." Clint replied he had a serious look on his face, so you knew something was off.  


"What do you mean not ready for 'civilian interaction'? You just collectively decided that this man doesn't deserve a life of his own?"  


"It's complicated." Clint said clearly wanting to drop the subject.  


"Then uncomplicate things." you hated when Clint treated you like a child.  


He sighed before saying "Remember the Winter Soldier?" You nodded."Well you just met him."  


"What do you mean, that man was clearly not trying to kill me, in that state he barely looked like he would hurt a fly"  


"None of us blame him - anymore -he was being controlled by Hydra, used as a weapon. But he's still dangerous."  


"Well then it wasn't his fault, but somehow you came to the conclusion that you're controlling his life now, instead of Hydra?"  


"He's dangerous, we can take the risk of letting him loose on the world. People could get hurt!"  


"So what does he do until then, sit on the couch and stare at his hands all day?"  


"You know I hate telling you what you can and can't do -"  


"Then don't." You replied  


"But this is not some stray puppy you found in the alley way, this is a man that could seriously hurt you or any other civilian. I don't want you getting any ideas that this is a situation where a hug and some TLC are all he needs to be integrated back into the world."  


"Do you know what my 3rd-grade teacher said when she found out about my mutation and kept me away from anything that could breathe, ' it was for the safety of the students'. If anything isolating me, making me afraid of myself made it harder for me to learn how to control my powers. I know you're looking out for me but we don't just give up on people Clint...you taught me that."  


"Look, you just got here I don't want to fight with you. But I don't want you putting yourself in harms way behind my back, if you're going to talk to him do it when one of the avengers are present. I don't think I would function if you got hurt, who would remind me to eat my veggies and vaccinate my children?"  


"Alright fine! Now where are these photos of my nephew that you have been talking about?" You said as you followed Clint to the living room of his apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know in the comments anything that you want to see happen, i'll see if i can integrate it into my story

**Author's Note:**

> The circus is mentioned in some of Clint's origin stories so i decided to use that as the back story behind Clint and the readers family dynamic.


End file.
